


A Wish for Christmas

by Katef



Series: A Wish for Christmas [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seasonal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: In which Jim's eyes are gradually opened to his love for his guide.Part 1: Blair gets excited, and Jim gets a clue.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Wish for Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabble Day - due 01 Dec - snow or ice sport prompt





	A Wish for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A series in 14 drabbles = 14 chapters.

**Prompt: snow or ice sport.**  


“Morning, Jim!” 

Jim quirked a quizzical eyebrow at his bright-eyed young roommate as he watched the smaller man emerge from his small under-stairs bedroom. Somewhat perturbed, he glanced at the LED display on the microwave, and sure enough, it read 6.45 am. Huh. Oookay, that was odd. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to Sandburg’s near constant – and often irritating – hyperactivity levels. It was simply that his friend wasn’t by any means a ‘morning person’, and normally required a few shots of good caffeine before the miracle transformation occurred from Grumpy Butt to instant Energiser Bunny. So why this morning’s aberration? 

“Morning yourself, Chief,” he responded suspiciously. “Uh, you’re up bright and early this morning, aren’t you? What gives?” 

Completely unfazed by his bigger friend’s tone, Blair grinned happily at him as he reached for a mug and the coffee pot. “The snow, man! The snow! I didn’t expect it at all. Did you?” 

Ah! The proverbial light bulb clicked on in Jim’s brain. Although Blair hated winter normally – ‘cold and wet is my world’ – he loved the pristine white of a new snowfall, instantly becoming a kid again. And in all honesty, Jim had to concede that the attitude was endearing. 

The fact remained that Cascade’s weather was unpredictable at best, and the forecasters hadn’t foreseen this early snowfall, but its appearance was enough to brighten his young friend’s morning. 

“No, Chief, not really,” he finally replied. “I mean, I could actually sense the change in pressure last night, but didn’t expect this much of a layer. Just thought it’d be a bit white over is all. 

“So, you going into the U first thing?” 

“Yep!” answered his bouncing partner. “I have a lecture and a tutorial, but then I’ll come into the PD, OK? I just wish I had some means of enjoying the snow, you know?” he continued wistfully. “The park and slopes behind Hargrove Hall will definitely bring out some of the TAs and students with their sleds and skis! But I never learned to ski…” 

Smirking somewhat sardonically, Jim muttered offhandedly, “There’s always my old snowshoes in the basement, Chief. You can take those if you want!” 

And he was completely taken aback when Blair’s whole face lit up in unaffected glee. 

“Can I, Jim? Wow! That would be great! Those I _can_ manage! It’ll be such fun!” 

Now feeling like a real heel in the face of such uncomplicated joy, Jim shrugged a little awkwardly. 

“Ah, no problem, kiddo. So, I’ll see you in MCU later then?” 

Already heading for the door and the U with a detour to the basement, his happy partner called back, “Sure thing, Jim! See you around lunchtime!” 

A slightly perplexed frown creasing his brow, Jim eyed the closed door for a moment before making ready for his own departure for the PD. Perhaps he was altogether too cynical and critical when it came to his young friend and ‘guide’, as Brackett had dubbed him. Just maybe it was time he started to appreciate just what Sandburg did for him? 

Deep in thought, he shrugged on his jacket and headed out for the PD.  


TBC


End file.
